User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Thunderbird Sabre Diana
Thunderbird Sabre Diana Skill 'Tolerant Love (Boost to BB gauge when attacked & huge boost in effectiveness of HC) 'Burst 'Jig Stimulus (Gradually recovers BB gauge for all allies for 3 turns, increases BB gauge when damage is taken & boosts HC drop rate; Cost: 23 BC, DC: None) 'Brave Burst Bellatrix Leveiux (18 combo powerful Thunder attack on all, gradually fills all allies' BB gauge for 3 turns, BB gauge boost when attacked, BC drop rate boost; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 18 BC) Brave Burst Exceeding Zenith (20 combo massive Thunder attack on all enemies & hugely increases BB gauge when damage is taken for 3 turns; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 20 BC) Skill Dormant Emotions (Huge boost to BB gauge each turn) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Diana...? Do you even Lilly Matah? Diana is one of the Guardians of Meirith. A very emotional person indeed. She's so emotional that she calls herself a Thunderbird for caring so much about it. Wait... that doesn't sound right, does it? Screw Thunderbird. We've got a Thunderbird Sabre coming along. Let's talk about Lilly Matah 2.0! Leader Skill Score: 10/10 Phenomenal. Diana boosts BB gauges when attacked and boosts HC effectiveness by 75%. Very, very nice. With this, we can already call Diana a Lilly Matah 2.0 because Diana is the first 7* to ever utilize this kind of Leader Skill. This makes her viable to use in almost any quest as the boost will help against enemies that bombard your squad with their multiple attacks. This type of Leader Skill is meant to fix problems regarding not getting your mitigator's BB every turn, not getting the most important SBB buffs ready, and more. The boost in HC effectiveness is very nice. Recovery won't be a problem at all as the boost in HC effectiveness is so significant that you can easily recover your HP to full very easily. If you thought Zelnite did a good job with this, you will think that Diana will do this better with the increase in HC effectiveness. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Diana provides a BB recovery effect, a BB regeneration effect when attacked, and an HC drop rate boost for three turns. Neat, huh? This BB recovery effect is relatively high for BB and can be used as an emergency in case you are in desperate need for units' BB/SBB. This, however, is not the best so it's best to use Diana's SBB to receive a better effect. The BB regen when attacked buff is really nice. As mentioned in the Leader Skill section, your team's BB gauges will increase by tons when bombarded with attacks. This is perfect as this buff stacks with Diana's Leader Skill. Getting your BB gauges ready will be like cake with this buff. The HC drop rate is also nice too. This can be used in conjunction with Diana's Leader Skill, recovering more HP for your units. However, this BB does not attack. This causes a lack of BC production for your units. You're also missing out on valuable HC drops that would've recovered your units' HP immensely. Super Brave Burst Score: 10/10 This is an upgraded version of Diana's BB. This is provided that Diana attacks with her SBB and she provides better buffs. This SBB also deals pretty high damage considering it has a 500% damage multiplier, which is a typical mutliplier to have on a 7* unit's SBB. With the buffs and the attacking ability combined, you provide so much support for your squad with just one unit. Instead of an HC drop rate boost, Diana provides a 20% BC drop rate buff. While it may not be the best buff, it still helps contribute to BC generation. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Remember Atro's UBB? Diana utilizes a similar type of UBB, except it relies on your units getting attacked. With a 1000% damage modifier, Diana is bound to deal tons of damage with her UBB. With the buff that comes along with the UBB, your units will fill 50 BC when attacked. This is amazing as most enemies do AoE attacks, which is already enough to fill all of your units' BB gauges. Keep in mind that Diana's BB and SBB will overwrite the UBB buff so it's advised not to use Diana's BB/SBB while her UBB buff is in play. However, you won't have to worry in the future as a future patch of Brave Frontier will allow UBB buffs to stack on top of BB/SBB buffs. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 Nice, huh? Diana gets a Magic Ore attached to her Extra Skill. This makes it easier for Diana to support the squad with her amazing buffs. At most, Diana only needs Dandelga + Magic Ore to reach the BB gauge recovery cap, which is 10 BC. Arena Score: 6/10 Diana is not recommended for Arena. First off, her BB doesn't even attack as it only supports the squad. Arena is a kill-and-win game, not a game to stall. True, her SBB attacks, but it takes a lot of BC to get her SBB gauge filled up, especially if you're trying to fill it up by the second turn. Secondly, her Leader Skill is not reliable as opponents can focus-target one of your units or will not target the units that need the BB fill. There's a possibility that your units can die from your opponents' attacks, wasting your effort in filling your BB gauges. Stats Score: 9/10 Diana is very bulky as she has high HP and Def stats. Combined with her high Atk stat, Diana is able to deal a lot of damage while supporting the squad at the same time. In terms of typing, my type preference for Diana is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 9/10 Diana is able to support the squad, just like Lilly Matah. Speaking of Lilly Matah, Diana practically replaces Lilly Matah in all aspects. Diana is able to attack with her SBB while supporting the squad. Lilly Matah, however, doesn't attack with her BB and SBB, which makes it a problem for getting in the most out of your damage output. With Diana available to us Global and Japan players, Maxwell becomes much easier to defeat. Her support for the squad can't makes things any easier. Diana shines most in Raid, where enemies do a whole barrage of attacks against your units. You can take advantage of the multiple attacks that your enemies deal to receive a massive boost to your units' BB gauges. Conclusion Total Score: 8.6/10 So, Diana does Lilly Matah! Better than a tyrant ruling over Bariura! What about you? Do you even Lilly Matah? Do you even Lilly Matah? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Diana! Do you even Lilly Matah? Do you think Diana even Lilly Matah? Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Angelic Blades Sefia *Demonic Idol Kikuri *Magma Twin-Pike Claire *Glacier Twin-Blade Colt Category:Blog posts